


flare

by minatone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatone/pseuds/minatone
Summary: 103试水。不适点×。
Kudos: 9





	flare

——以焚为爱。

“——哈、嗯……嗯”  
这里是高级俱乐部【B612】。  
VIProom门关上的那一个瞬间就缠在别人身上索吻的男孩穿了一身毛茸茸的长款貂皮，头发微卷被发胶固定在脑后，露出饱满的额头。  
“赵磊、赵磊……”  
他的上臂搭在对方肩上在脑后交叉，挂在对方身上接吻。两舌相触之后，男孩又舔弄对方的上唇，含到唇间轻轻吮吸后有张口再次用自己的唇挤上去，他看起来无比享受这个亲吻。  
唇瓣间漏出来的不止有亮晶晶的口涎，还有低沉温厚却腻人的喘息，听了就能让人欲火骚动。可被吻的那个男人，却连手都没有抬起，更不要提搂住对方的腰了。  
男孩亲吻的男人身着黑色西装，里面的衬衣却领口大开。他对谁都温柔，却也对谁都没有表现出火热。男孩扒下他的外套，手往下摸要解开他的扣子，但解开没两颗就烦了，直接上手扯到肚脐附近。男孩整个人贴上去用自己的身体磨蹭，发出近乎于融化的叹息，引诱对面的男人。  
可男人却好像毫无兴致的叹了口气。  
“够了。”  
男人握住男孩的肩膀把他从自己身上扒下来。失去支撑点的两条手臂无处可挂，切开空气垂落身畔。  
“你的意思是，不做了吗？”  
“不是。”  
貂皮里的白衬衫有些透明，因为刚才的磨蹭贴在身上，能隐隐约约看见不同于肉色的粉嫩凸起。这么纯洁的颜色，和满身凌乱潮红着释放色气的他看起来颇有反差。  
虽然腰算不得纤细，但是长手长脚细腕细踝也能让人一手握住，配上脸颊上稚嫩的软肉和不甚清明的大眼睛，头顶大吊灯的光在他眼中的水波里映射出细碎的光点。  
“……要做就快点。”  
男孩的脸颊和嘴唇都是艳丽的桃色，左脸垂在颊边的碎发随着他的呼吸颤动，像只丰润多汁的水蜜桃。他抬手抹去了唇边的湿痕，发丝些微凌乱眯着把身上的貂皮重新拉回到肩上，还解开了领口的两颗扣子，这像是三级电影里会出现的那种镜头。  
是个男人就会想吮遍他的全身把他一寸寸吞吃入腹的情状。但那只是对普通男人来说。  
他面前的男人可不会只因为这些手段就轻易被攻陷。  
“我说了别急。”  
这个男人，赵磊，正是统领附近地段的石三组组长，这家俱乐部也归于他的麾下。  
看起来清瘦却暗藏爆发力的肌理，像是会说话一样乍看温柔的眼睛，矛盾却也融合，与其他男人一看，便不一样的气质。  
正与他交谈的男孩则是焉栩嘉，还是刚成年不久的小孩子，但他已经做赵磊的情夫不短了。

他们的初次见面并不是在这个俱乐部。  
五年前，赵磊亲自去焉家催收时遇见了他，那时的他才中学二年级，正是焉家长子。  
“钱不用还了，这个孩子我收下了。”  
什么也没说默默跟过来的焉栩嘉对赵磊说的第一句话，就是问，“这样你就会帮我父亲吗？”赵磊现在还记得那双大眼睛，带着光亮和摇曳直视着他。  
自那以后，赵磊就只和他一个人上床了。以前身边的莺莺燕燕全部遣散，他修身养性，一副找到了今生挚爱的样子。  
说要出来打工的是焉栩嘉，把他放在这家高级俱乐部的是赵磊。这家俱乐部仅接待社会上流人员以供私密需要，在这里，也算是赵磊目之所及，没人敢对焉栩嘉动什么心思。  
跟他一起来的，还有他的大学同学，带着人来的时候，赵磊内心也有点惊讶。他和焉栩嘉完全不同，染着不寻常颜色的头发，热烈且张扬，工作条件都没介绍完，就直接说OK没问题 。

“——不是你说的吗。见面次数本来就少，至少在这短暂的时光里希望我能更热情一点。”  
焉栩嘉完全失却了刚才缠在赵磊身上时的火热，重重呼了口气坐在房间中央的大软床上，还玩心大起地弹了几下。  
这里是VIProom最深处的卧室，是极少客人才会知道，店内唯一可以提供性服务的房间。赵磊既然把焉栩嘉带到这里来，那要做的事情不言而喻。至少焉栩嘉本人是这么想的。  
“那我还是想要更精致一些的服务。”  
“你对我要求精致这还是第一次吧。”  
焉栩嘉把身上厚重，还压在屁股底下的貂皮脱下，随便扔在一旁。上身只有那件半透不透还解开了两颗扣子的白衬衣，向床上仰倒。  
衬衫的领子在脱下外套的时候刻意扯开了一边，露出锁骨的线条；荡在床下的两条腿中有一只翘起来压在另一条腿上。西裤微短的下沿露出被纯白袜子包裹的脚踝，但看不见边缘。柔软肉感的大腿与私密部位之间窝出一条缝，让人怎么也离不开视线。但，赵磊还是没有轻易上钩。  
“是我的教育方式出了什么问题吗？”  
“我不过是五年前被你捡回去，教育你还谈不上吧，真不好意思了。”

焉父向石三组借了五千万，可这欠款的雪球越滚越大，早就明白自己还不上的焉父，本想着举家自戕，也免得剩下老婆孩子被继续追债受苦。  
是赵磊身边的兄弟夏之光发现了这件事，按图索骥踏入焉家大门，把人家的大少爷圈回了家。  
但那已经是五年前的事儿了，自那以来，焉栩嘉就在赵磊的庇护下独自住在高级公寓里。  
“跟你做爱的月份拿钱比较多，出于我个人还是希望你能经常来这。”  
“没办法呀，我也不是总有空的。”  
赵磊脱下外套甩了甩褶子后挂在衣架上，焉栩嘉就眯起眼盯着他在那里整理外套细褶的样子。作为这片地区最大的地头蛇，他未免细致过了头。无论是多贵的外套，如果能被随手扔在床下迫不及待地侵占自己，才是焉栩嘉真正想要的东西。  
虽然他永远不会对赵磊说出口。  
“那你让我接几个能赚钱的客人。你的朋友兄弟应该也捞了不少油水吧，比如夏之光之类的，一晚三十万我忍忍就过去了。”  
“你怎么又这么说。”  
赵磊哑然，叹了口气，焉栩嘉把本来准备好但还没来得及系上的领带从地上捡起来，也挂在了衣架上。  
“你是我买回来的，……我不会让别人碰你。”  
“所以我现在不是在征求你的意见吗。”  
焉栩嘉扁着嘴气鼓鼓的样子，脸颊上的小窝冒了出来。可赵磊只是捂住自己的额头重重叹气。  
“钱不够我会跟这里的妈妈说。而且我每个月都给你转零用钱，就这样也不够？”  
焉栩嘉对他给钱的行为从未表示过不满，但自从他来这个俱乐部工作后，就再也没动过赵磊给的那些钱。  
他想要的并不是钱，可赵磊像是对此无知无觉。

“钱的事儿先放在一边，我就想发挥点余热都不行了吗？你还记得我几岁吗？”  
“今年十九了吧？”  
“是的恭喜你答对了。那我问你，你十九岁的时候，一周会做几次？”  
“……”  
“答不出来就让我来告诉你。夏之光说的是，每晚都会有一个或不止一个新的女人躺在你的床上。”  
赵磊表情有些肃穆，焉栩嘉更是眯起大眼睛。  
“五年前，是谁强上了十四岁的我？”  
“别这么说。”  
“你在床上让我说了那么多淫词浪语，现在连个事实都听不得了？”  
“那可真是抱歉。”  
“道歉有用还要警察干嘛，虽然对你来说警察也没一丁点作用。”  
焉栩嘉把脸扭开闹别扭的样子还有孩童的稚气，但一旦闹起来，这个期间可就长了。  
有次他俩吵了架，一周都没回公寓，赵磊发动了整个石三组找人。结果他一直就在家附近的网吧窝着，还是偶然才被组员发现。被带到赵磊面前时突然哭出声大骂赵磊“慢死了怎么才来”，他就是这样的。  
“我会给家里买点成人用品的，忍忍吧。”  
“你让我一个人窝在房间里自慰？”  
“就是这样。”

赵磊点着头，走到床边一把拉下了外裤任他垂在地上。  
与此同时无需多言，焉栩嘉四肢着地跪在床上向赵磊爬过来。他面上满是懒散，手上却没停，把赵磊的内裤拉下来，把性器毫无犹豫的含进嘴里。  
“…嗯、呼…”  
就算没勃起也能把焉栩嘉的小嘴撑满，焉栩嘉正使尽浑身解数用唇舌爱抚手中的物事，希望可以引起对方的性欲。  
“…哈、嗯………嗯……”  
腻人的喘息声自鼻腔发出，微微摇摆的腰臀，随动作前后摆动的发梢，他哪都让人喜欢。  
赵磊把手指插入他的头发里抚摸。手指顺着往下在侧颈小痣那些往日常被赵磊嘬着不放的位置游移，跪趴着摆腰扭臀的焉栩嘉的腰突然就塌在了床上。  
“嗯、啊……你…别碰……”  
他浑身上下都是敏感带，尤其是往日多次被赵磊疼爱过的那些地方，全都是他的性腺。赵磊把松了口的焉栩嘉仰面按在床上，扯掉他的内裤挂在其中一条腿上，伸手去揉焉栩嘉胸前的软肉。  
“嗯……前面，吸一吸……”  
“好。”  
赵磊含住焉栩嘉的乳尖吮吸，发出婴儿吃奶一样的声音，焉栩嘉受不住，腰挺得离开了床面，两条大腿紧绷着不断颤抖，一副任人采撷的样子。赵磊的大脑也终于被肉欲的浪潮淹没。  
“……焉焉”  
“嗯、啊……赵磊………………赵、磊……”  
赵磊的嘴唇顺着脖颈不断爱抚，他触过的位置留下情热的火种，快乐则是点燃后的岩浆溺满了全身。  
焉栩嘉用手搂住他的背，用腿圈住他的腰，放纵地，却又不知哪里自卑地发出甜蜜的吟叫。


End file.
